1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel iodine-containing compound, a process for preparing the same and a block copolymer comprising the same. More particularly, it relates to a novel halogen-containing polyether compound which has an iodine atom at least at one end of a molecule, a process for preparing the same, and a fluorine-containing block copolymer comprising repeating units derived from said halogen-containing compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A linear polyether comprising repeating units of the formulae: EQU --(CH.sub.2 CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O).sub.a -- EQU --(CHClCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O).sub.b -- EQU --(CCl.sub.2 CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O).sub.c -- EQU --(CHFCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O).sub.d -- EQU --(CFClCF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O).sub.e -- EQU --(CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 CF.sub.2 O.sub.f --
wherein a, b, c, d, e and f are each 0 or a positive integer and satisfy the following equations: EQU 2.ltoreq.a+b+c+d+e+f.ltoreq.200
and EQU 1.ltoreq.a+c+d+f
(cf. Japanese Patent Kokai Publication Nos. 137928/1985, 202122/1985 and 113616/1986 and EP-A-0.148482).
However, none of the publications discloses a compound comprising the above described repeating units and having an iodine atom at least at one end of a molecule or a process for preparing it.
Japanese Patent Kokai Publication No. 3495/1978 or U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,678 discloses a fluorine-containing polysegmented polymer. However, any block copolymer comprising the above described repeating units has not been known.